


Canapé

by jllngls



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Love, One Shot, Sous-vêtements, dispute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jllngls/pseuds/jllngls
Summary: « Natasha ! » Mon dieu. Cette fille me rendait folle. Jamais je n’aurai imaginé que je me serais retrouvée devant ses sous-vêtements étalés sur notre lit puisque mademoiselle avait décidé de faire du ménage pendant son jour de congé.





	Canapé

**Author's Note:**

> Petit one-shot que j'ai écris cette aprèm.   
Enjoy !

« Natasha ! » Mon dieu. Cette fille me rendait folle. Jamais je n’aurai imaginé que je me serais retrouvée devant ses sous-vêtements étalés sur notre lit puisque mademoiselle avait décidé de faire du ménage pendant son jour de congé. Ce n’était pas une mauvaise idée me dirait-vous. Mais ça aurait mieux si cette petite rouquine n’était pas partie faire une « petite pause » de sept heures à 15h de l’après-midi. Il était donc 22h et après avoir regardé un épisode d’une série, j’étais partie me préparer pour aller me couchez. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j’ai découvert une pile de shorty et de soutien-gorge sur le lit. « Natasha ! Viens-là s’il te plaît. » J’entendis des bruits de pas presque inaudible derrière moi et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre « Quoi ? » Sa voix était neutre. Comme toujours. Natasha n’était pas la personne la plus expressive de ce monde. Et pour cause, elle était une ancienne espionne et assassine russe. Il m’avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour briser cette carapace qu’elle avait construite autour d’elle. Mais j’avais réussi, à force de persévérance et d’attention. Mais ce soir je n’avais pas l’intention d’être gentille et attentionnée.

« Quoi quoi ? T’as vu ça ? » Je lui montrait la pile de vêtements et elle haussa un sourcil « Oui je vois _ça. _Ça s’appelle des sous-vêtements et c’est les miens. » Et elle ajouta d’un ton ironique « Je pensais que tu les aurais reconnus. Tu les as vus assez souvent nan ? » Je fis impasse sur cette dernière remarque qui était vrai de toute façon mais là n’était pas la question. « Tu te moques de moi ?! » Le ton commençait à monter à mesure que ma colère grandissait. « Tu m’as dit que tu rangerais tous ton bordel ! » Elle était toujours neutre, adossée contre l’encadrement de la porte « J’ai effectivement dis que je rangerais toutes mes affaires mais je n’ai jamais dit quand. » Un éclair de malice passa dans ces yeux. Elle savait qu’elle allait gagner. Elle gagnait toujours. En même temps elle disait toujours ce qu’il fallait quand il le fallait.

« Peut-être. Mais comment on fait pour dormir maintenant ? Tu peux me le dire toi ? » Mais je n’avais pas l’intention de la laisser gagner si facilement.

« Qui a parlé de dormir ? » Eh merde. Il ne faut PAS que je cède.

« Moi »

« Ah bon ? » Dit-elle innocentement en s’approchant de moi. « Quand ? » Damn it. Elle s’avait comment s’y prendre cette rouquine.

« Moi. À l’instant. » Elle s’approcha encore plus. « Et puis tu dois être fatiguée après avoir enchainer toutes ces missions depuis deux semaines. » Encore un pas de plus.

« Tu crois que c’est pourquoi que j’ai dormi presque toute l’après-midi ? Je suis très… » Encore un pas… « très reposée. » Elle était à présent beaucoup trop près de moi pour que ‘on puisse mener une conversation normale. Elle savait que j’allais céder à la tentation. C’était une très très bonne manipulatrice et quand elle voulait quelque chose elle l’obtenait toujours. Et là ce qu’elle voulait apparemment, c’était moi. De toute façon j’avais perdu ; Ce n’était pas la peine de résister plus longtemps.

« Nat… »

« Shh… » Elle posa son index sur mes lèvres et approcha sa tête pour m’embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient à deux centimètres des miennes lorsqu’elle murmura dans un sourire « Canapé. Maintenant. »

**Author's Note:**

> J'aurai pu continuer à écrire après mais   
1) Je savais pas comment m'y prendre  
2) Je me suis dis que s'y j'essayais ça pourrait être plus nul que ça ne l'était déjà donc je l'ai laissé comme ça.  
Mais il n'est pas impossible que j'écrive une suite directe dans quelques jours/semaines/mois/années hihi.


End file.
